Heaven's Lineup!
by Kyaptain
Summary: Miyuki wakes up having no recollection of who he is except for his name. Warning for mild gore/major character death. Alternate Universe-Angel Beats
1. Door to the Afterlife

**AN**: You don't have to have already watched Angel Beats to enjoy this fic. Things will be changing around in later chapters anyways~

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"<p>

Miyuki was lying flat on his back and felt a throbbing ache on the side of his head.

Struggling to sit up, he felt the need to examine his surroundings. From what he could gather, he was able to conclude he was at some sort of prestigious high school campus. He assumed the uniform he was wearing was part of it as well. It was in the middle of the night with the moon being the only thing lighting up the environment.  
>He stood up and dusted off his shirt and pants to continue investigating where he was. Maybe searching around could help him regain any memories since in the current moment, he could not recall even a single thing about his existence except for his name.<p>

He guessed it was around 12:00am-3:00am judging from the placement of the moon. No one seemed to be around to ask questions nor did he have any type of cell phone he could contact a relative. Not like he could remember anything anyways. So he opted to just leave the campus and look for a hospital.

_Maybe if they looked through my records, they can contact someone for me._

Not even taking three full steps towards the direction he was heading, he heard "GET DOWN." A black gloved hand shot out from behind him and roughly yanked him down by the collar of his uniform.

"Hey! What the hell! What's going on he-" Miyuki then realized the teenager in front of him was armed with a black sniper rifle firmly positioned on his shoulder.

"I apologize about the rough treatment just then."

The teenager looked to be around 5'11" and expression so composed not even a bomb looked like it could disturb it. The teenager's eyes narrowed before promptly asking "I know this is sudden, but will you enlist with us?"

Miyuki was slack-jawed still trying to comprehend the situation.

Tiny question marks floated around the older teen's face while he was awaiting a reply. Then realization hit him and made an "I got it" motion. He reached into the back of his pocket and fished out a glock 17 and tossed it into Miyuki's hand.

Miyuki looked down at the weapon in his clutch then looked back at the person who gave it to him.  
>"Wait, I still don't understand anything! What reason do you even need a gun for? Wait, why did you give me one?" he yelled waving the gun around as he demanded answers once again.<br>His intense stare never changing, he introduced himself. "My name is Yuuki Tetsuya, Captain of the Millitia League Battlefront (MLB for short)."

"Since you're here, that means you've died like the rest of us. This is the afterlife. Now please, use that gun and fight."

"Fight who exactly?"

As Yuuki didn't seem to be a man of many words, he just stated one name, "Monster."

Once again left speechless, Miyuki continued on.  
>"Okay, I think I just need to get my head checked. Can you just direct me to a hospital?"<br>Yuuki heard rustling and quickly ended the conversation. "Be quiet, he's coming." He positioned the rifle on his shoulder and aimed toward the specified target.

Miyuki turned to see who this 'Monster' was. In the distance across the field, all he could see was just a normal dark haired kid coming their way.

Another individual with an AK-47 strapped around his shoulder came running toward the two. "Hey Tetsuya! How's it going in recruiting the newbie?"  
>"Ah, Jun." Yuuki said acknowledging the other member's presence. Jun looked up as he noticed the newbie walking away. "Hah? Where are you going?"<p>

"I think I'll have better luck talking to that kid than gun toting weirdos."

"That arrogant son of a-" Jun started rolling up his sleeves but was stopped in his path.

Yuuki placed a hand in front of his comrade silently shaking his head. Yuuki looked ahead while suggesting, "Maybe it will be best if he were to find out for himself." Jun added nothing else and agreed to let the events unfold themselves.

_Seriously, who would trust those freaks?_

Miyuki walked casually toward the so called threat.  
>"Hey, so those guys pointing a gun at you say you're some 'Monster'?" Furuya turned around and tilted his head to the side a bit at the accusation. His reply was just, "I'm no monster."<p>

"Yeah, I figured." Not wanting to have to stand in front of this six foot tall behemoth any longer, he proceeded to ask "Say, can you tell me where I can get to a hospital from here?" Miyuki waited for any response. Finally he got an answer. But definitely not one he wanted. "There are no hospitals. Why would you need one when you're already dead?"

Miyuki's patience had reached the tipping point.

"So you're in on this too? Fine, prove to me I can't die since I'm already dead apparently!"

Furuya stood staring for a good four seconds before turning around and walking away. Miyuki speculated that this kid thought the conversation was too troublesome and decided to back out. But then he noticed the kid stopped in the middle of the field. Furuya turned back around to face Miyuki. He winded his arm back and put all his weight into the tip of his fingertips to pitch something faster than the human eye could keep track of.

Whatever it was, cut through the air like a fighter jet plane.

Miyuki was not even aware of what happened until he looked down at his chest. His eyes shook furiously as he witnessed the gaping hole where blood started flowing out. He tried gasping for any kind of air but instead he started coughing out blood. All Miyuki could do was collapse to the ground and watch as his consciousness rapidly faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Yes, this is tragedy because they're all dead *sobs

Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Eijun should be out in the next one.

Regarding the last bit; You brought this on yourself buddy.


	2. The Welcome

Miyuki's eyes shot open the second he regained his senses. He remembered the wound on his chest and immediately sat up in the bed. With shaky hands, he kept tapping around his chest but slowed down as he discovered there was not even a single trace of last night's events. Nothing. Injuries as tiny as paper cuts lasted longer than what he received.

This left Miyuki stumped.

There was no doubt in his mind though that the pain he experienced felt way too real. He noticed as he finally took in his surroundings that he was in the school's infirmary.

Sunlight peeked through the window indicating it was sometime in the morning.

He was about to leave the place but seeing as how his top was removed, he judged it would be best to look for his shirt. He wanted to prevent attracting unwanted attention for something as insignificant as dress code.

He spotted it crumpled on the nightstand and went ahead to pick up the garment, but as he slowly lifted it up, heavy amounts of blood began dripping off of it.

Horrified, he threw the shirt across the room and dashed for the door. Just as he was about to push it open, someone on the other side got to it first.

It was that same bearded teen with the AK-47. Instead this time, he was carrying a halberd.

The bearded teen tossed him something. Miyuki caught it out of reflex. "It's a new uniform. I was sent to deliver it. Now quit standing there and follow me." he sneered turning around to head out the door.

Miyuki stood staring at the cloth and made up his mind.

"Like I said before, I think I'll have better luck going my own way. No offense, but I think your 'Captain' and his ways are just too overbearing for me. I'll find help myself. Good luck with you guys though and thanks for the uniform." Miyuki waved off with a tilt of a discourteous smile.

"...what did you say…" Jun growled in a low voice.

Miyuki turned his head not catching what was said.

"You disrespecting Tetsuya's leadership?" he questioned in animosity.

Firmly gripping the halberd like one would the handle of a baseball bat, Jun swung with all strength put forth.

"YOU-IN-SO-LENT-FU-CKING-BRAT" Each syllable earned Miyuki a new fatal gash.

He spat out. "Don't ever talk shit about Tetsuya again."

Jun hoisted the halberd back onto his shoulder and stomped out of the room grumbling under his breath "Damn fucking four eyes..."

Said four eyes was left to lie in his own scattered pool of blood.

_2 hours later_

Miyuki desperately gasped for air as he rapidly sat up. "He actually tried killing me there." He exclaimed ticked off. "But it feels like my wounds healed faster than before." remarking as he looked and felt around his body. Feeling like he was starting to understand the functions of the world little by little, he decided he was going to continue looking for anyone in charge of the school.

He stood up and clothed himself in the clean uniform Jun brought in earlier.

Miyuki headed out the door which lead to the hallway. Walking down the corridor, he eventually found his way to the Principal's office. He reached for the door knob but halted leaving his hand to float right above the handle. For some reason, he felt apprehensive. Warning signs kept flashing in the back of his head. Thinking about what he should do, he decided his uncertainty will get him nowhere. He settled on proceeding to walk forward. He entered slowly into the office, but the turn of the door knob triggered an over-sized mallet to fall from the ceiling.

The mallet's head slammed him through the window. Now Miyuki was falling several stories down the structure along with shards of glass enveloping him. Once again, being lead to his 'demise'.

"Hey, I think he's waking up."

"Someone call the Captain over."

"I say we should just knock him out again."

He just kept hearing unfamiliar voices echoing around the room.

Miyuki's vision blurred while strenuously trying to open his eyes. He sat up on the couch nursing his head.

In the hallway, two boys were racing down to the Student Council's meeting room. A timid voice called out, "Eijun, slow down!" It was from a pink haired boy. He was trying to catch up to the bundle of energy. "C'mon Harucchi, I heard we've got someone new joining us!" He hollered while motioning Haruichi to follow.

The two finally reached their destination but Eijun was the first to reach for the door. He turned it and walked in. "Sorry we're late! We just went to the bathroom." He apologized while rubbing the back of his head. Haruichi bowed his head, "Excuse us."

"There you two are. Hurry over. We're about to start a meeting and fill in the details for our new comrade." Eijun was by the door as he kept scanning around the room, but once he laid eyes on the new member, he stopped dead in his tracks. His face was frozen upon recognizing the person sitting on the couch. Miyuki just returned his stare by raising a single eyebrow toward the kid. Deathly silent, Eijun's eyes were shadowed underneath his hair and his form distressingly still.

_Why? How could he have died? He shouldn't be here!_

His hands started to clench tightly, almost to the point of breaking skin with his nails.

Miyuki disturbed by his reaction was about to reach out his hand to say something in regard to the younger teen.

Suddenly, small chuckles could be heard from him then it transformed into bursts of obnoxious laughter. The boy stood in a triumphant pose and declared "GYAHAHA WELCOME TO THE TEAM NEWBIE!" Yelling that earned him a strike to the top of his head from his senpai, Jun. "SHUT UP BRAT."

As the boy seemed fine by whatever that was about, Miyuki dismissed it as the kid just being weird.

"Beard-senpai, that really hurt." He whined while massaging the top of his own head.

"What gives you the right to shout shit like you're some Captain? Hmph, Tetsuya is the only suitable Captain I'll ever follow." he stated as he pointed a thumb toward Yuuki.

Yuuki was standing staring down Miyuki with arms crossing his chest. "So, have you decided to join our ranks?" he asked, still in pursuit of recruiting him.

No other option came to mind since everything he tried so far has killed him in one form or another. He sighed and reluctantly gave in, "Fine. I'll join your Battle Frontier Brigade or whatever."

"HYA-HA-HA, I knew you'd come around!" cackled the green haired teen.

Now that he had resolved with his decision, he asked, "So, remind me again what exactly this place is?"

"I'll let our strategist handle it from here." Yuuki stepped to the side to pass the attention to an individual holding a clipboard. Similar to the Captain's hard expression, this person's foreign features made one feel the need to tread cautiously. But his welcoming smile pushed out any previous thoughts.

"Yuuki might have briefly mentioned to you that this was the afterlife, correct?" questioned Chris toward Miyuki. He merely just nodded slowly in return.

"Well, it is. More specifically, it's limbo for teenagers such as yourself and I who may have come here with regrets in their past. Do you happen to know what regrets are haunting you still?"

Miyuki shocked a bit at the new information, he just shook his head. "No, I don't remember anything. Just my name." He scowled as he strained himself to try and extract anything from his mind.

"A lot of people come here with amnesia from head trauma so don't hurt yourself trying to remember..um.."

"Miyuki. Miyuki Kazuya." Yuuki's ears twitched as the thought just hit him that only just now did he found out the new member's name.

"Takigawa Chris Yuu." he stuck his hand out as he introduced himself.

Eijun barged into the conversation, "Hey, if you need a partner to guide you around, I'll be your guy!" he volunteered as he pointed at himself.

An arm reached around Eijun's neck to bind him in a headlock. "Sorry he's so troublesome. This annoying brat is Sawamura Eijun. And I'm Kuramochi Youichi."

Eijun kept squirming. "Let go Kuramochi!" he demanded while struggling to get out of his tight grip.

Kuramochi rubbed his knuckle on the top of Eijun's head. "Hey, don't forget to add Senpai at the end."

His teeth clenched. "All right! Just quit it Kuramochi-senpai!"

Miyuki chuckled interrupting their squabble.

Kuramochi and Eijun simultaneously looked up a bit awestruck at hearing the person who laughed. For the first time since arriving there, Miyuki actually relaxed. While watching the two, he decided to just go with the flow instead of constantly being up in arms all the time.

"Man kid, everyone seems to think you're a handful, huh?" Miyuki said with a teasing smirk.

Eijun's cheeks puffed up in irritation.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" he yelled while shaking a fist toward Miyuki.

"He's right though you know." Eijun was released out of the headlock. "You are a handful." Kuramochi added in.

Eijun wailed. "Chris-senpai! Everyone's bullying me!"

Then, Miyuki whole heartily laughed out loud.

"You're pretty entertaining. I'll take up that offer of yours." he grinned while resting his chin on his hand. Eijun crossed his arms like a child and turned his head away from Miyuki. "I don't know if I want to help some devil like you now." Miyuki lifted himself off the couch. "Aww, c'mon Sawamura. I'll try acting nicer from now on." He pledged as he placed an arm around the younger teen's shoulder.

Eijun's eyes widened a bit. The close contact caused a slight blush to reach his cheeks.

"Hey you two, stop flirting over there and listen up."

Eijun snapped himself out of his thoughts and removed Miyuki's arm off of him.

"Pay attention now morons!" Jun barked. "Here's the new plan." Everyone's eyes now directed to Captain Yuuki.

Yuuki's arms still crossed and eyes closed in thought, looked up in valor and finally said, "We'll call it-"

"Operation: Lunch Time Rush."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm sorry, I just had to add that last Kuroko no Basuke reference in.

This chapter was really fun to write! Hope you guys enjoyed it too.


End file.
